·Kie nai negai·
by Underword
Summary: Mukuro Rokudo, sus pensamientos acerca de su nueva vida con la famiglia mafiosa del que forma parte, de la cual se ha convertido en algo muy importante para él aunque no quiera admitirlo.


**··Kie nai negai··**

**by Underword**

**Summary: **Mukuro Rokudo, sus pensamientos acerca de su nueva vida con la famiglia mafiosa del que forma parte, de la cual se ha convertido en algo muy importante para él aunque no quiera admitirlo.

Un one-shot dedicado a uno de mis personajes favoritos.

**Disclaimer: **KHR! No me pertenece, es obra de Akira Amano-san.

* * *

Desde un principio, creyó que su vida no tendría sentido desde el momento en que los integrantes de la familia que había nacido lo traicionarán cruelmente. Recordaba los dolores que había tenido que soportar en cuanto estuvo sometido a uno de sus innumerables experimentos, estar vivo en un lugar como ese, sin duda alguna era la cruel tortura que pudo soportar.

Era desgarrador, aquellas personas vestidas de blanco no le tomaban importancia si era un niño o que su vida corría en peligro. Para ellos, no era nada más que un simple conejillo de indias, cuya muerte no iba tener importancia comparada con otra basura que debía ser desechada.

A diferencia de otros, empezó a experimentar un sentimiento extraño en cada poro de su ser. Y ese sentimiento, de alguna manera lo incitaba a querer seguir viviendo.

Cuando la experimentación había tenido éxito, finalmente pudo aprovecharlo para cobrar venganza a aquellos que alguna vez en su ingenuidad, los había considerado como familia.

Después de eso, no le importaba cuantas sangres inocentes derramaba. Para él, cualquier persona que integrara la mafia no eran nada más que simples basuras que debían eliminarse poco a poco, para después desaparecer hasta que quedara nada.

Eso se había convertido en su más grande obsesión.

Bueno, eso era.

Todo había cambiado, después de haberle conocido a ese tal Sawada Tsunayoshi, mejor dicho el ahora Décimo Vongola y la famosa familia mafiosa que era la mayor autoridad y orden del oscuro mundo mafioso de Italia.

Irónico ¿no?

A pesar de haber estado encerrado en la gélida y solitaria prisión de Vindice, en el mundo de los sueños había conocido a Nagi. Pudo notar que ella era igual a él y a Ken y Chikusa; había sufrido un accidente que hizo peligrar su vida, pudo notar que se había rendido en cuanto escuchó que los seres más cercanos no han querido ayudarla y él había decidido darle una mano, ha cambio de que ésta también se lo diera.

Gracias a ella, podía sentirse un poco más cerca de aquellas personas que alguna vez los quiso destruir, pero por alguna extraña razón aparente había decidido cooperar.

Ese Tsunayoshi, era alguien diferente que la mayoría de la gente que vivía en el oscuro mundo de la mafia. Al principio, creyó que se trataba de un chico ingenuo que no tenía ni una menor idea del destino que le había tocado afrontar. Pero, más tarde, pudo haber notado de su corazón.

No era alguien lleno de crueldad con ansias de una venganza, no era ambicioso como los otros que se dejaban alimentar por la codicia y no era alguien egoísta como lo eran la mayoría.

Era alguien que no se dejaba influenciar las maldades que encontraba en el camino, inclusive perdonaba a sus enemigos, incluyéndose.

Quizás esa fue una de sus razones por las que había decidido formar parte de la mafia, porque sabía que los Vongola iban a hacer todo lo posible para cambiar, borrando todos los pecados escritos en la historia de la mafia.

Había pasado años, y en la misma batalla de los representantes fue liberado.

Teniendo su propio cuerpo, finalmente podía sentir su poder crecer en cada poro de su ser además de que sus sentidos volvieran a funcionar después de haber abandonado su cuerpo prisionero por muchos meses.

Después de las largas batallas e innumerables enfrentamientos, fueron más que suficientes para darse cuenta de que tenía motivos para vivir.

Dio todo su pasión por Vongola, viendo que era lo que menos podía hacer, después de todo, fueron ellos quienes lo han aceptado sin ningún rencor.

Se había convertido en alguien diferente, había cambiado tanto física como mental.

Su relación con los Kokuyo se había hecho más estrecha, Ken y Chikusa seguían siendo fieles ante la decisión que había tomado, Fran seguía siendo un fastidioso aunque le llegó a tomarle cariño, M.M. seguía siendo igual de pegajosa pero menos molesta (eso creía) y Chrome nunca cambiaba, a pesar de ser fuerte, seguía demostrando hacer todo lo posible por él, la apreciaba mucho aunque no correspondía sus sentimientos.

Se había casado con una mujer que la había conocido hace mucho, cuando todavía él era niño después de haber matado a los Estraneo.

Era una mujer hermosa, tanto en su corazón como en su rostro animado por una sonrisa radiante y una mirada lleno de mil emociones difíciles de describir, era pura y cálida como la misma luz del radiante sol y luna. Le hacía recordar a la mujer de ese Daemon Spade, ahora sabía porque razón alguien como ése se había enamorado.

Con ella había formado una familia propia, tuvo dos hijos. Un pequeño niño parecido a su mujer y la niña era muy parecida a él.

De algo pudo decir que estaba orgulloso de su hija.

Era una prodigiosa ilusionista.

A los 5 años, demostró una habilidad de crear una ilusión.

A los 10 años, sus ilusiones han perfeccionado llegando a su nivel gracias a los entrenamientos que había hecho con él.

A los 11 años, sus ilusiones se han hecho muy poderosas llegando a superarlo junto con Chrome incluyendo a la arcobaleno de la niebla perteneciente de Varia. Además de ver que ella tenía dos tipos de llamas.

A los 14 años, ante la desaparición de su jefe, su hija fue elegida como la futura guardiana de la llama de la niebla.

A los 16 años, escuchó la noticia desde Italia que su hija había luchado con la hija del Décimo Vongola y futura Undecima. Sonaba nostalgia cuando él había luchado contra su jefe, pero sabía muy bien cuales eran las intenciones de su niña al haber elegido pelear con su futura jefa, ella conocía bien de lo que él era además lo entendía perfectamente.

A los 17 años, su hija recibió el nuevo anillo Vongola de la niebla junto con los otros guardianes en la ceremonia de la herencia.

No importa cuantos años pasen, su niña maduraba tanto en su cuerpo como en su poder. Y de eso, lo enorgullecía.

Era igual a él.

Al principio, su hija se había mostrado un poco hostil con los próximos guardianes Vongola, especialmente la heredera de la cabeza. Menos con su madre, su hermoso hermanito pequeño y el hijo de Chrome, del cual se había convertido en su mejor amigo tal punto de ser su otro hermano pequeño, relación similar que tuvo con Chrome.

Luego, su niña había cambiado llegando a ser un poco más flexible con sus compañeros, hasta llegar a ser la mejor amiga de la hija del Décimo. Hasta pudo notar que tenía una relación muy estrecha con el hermano mayor de ésta.

En su opinión, no podía permitir que tuviera un novio o algo de ese estilo, aun así aquel muchacho tenía algo que pudiera ofrecer calor al duro y frío ser de su niña.

Quizás, sólo quizás podía ser el chico ideal para su hija...

Su niña…Rokudo Kasumi.

* * *

**N/A: eso fue el one-shot de Mukuro Rokudo. El nombre del fic "Kie nai negai" es de la canción de su seiyû Iida Toshinobu, en traducción significa "Los deseos no desaparecen".**

**Puede que haga referencia a la próxima generación ante la mención de algunos hijos de los personajes, pero esto es promoción de los fic's de mi hermanita.**

**Para aclarar, Mukuro se ha casado con personaje OC y no con Chrome. Perdón para las fanes de 6996 pero yo no le veo sentido a esta pareja, además de que en varias novelas ponen lo mismo tanto de esta pareja sola como en los fic's de nueva generación y eso me cansa! (no lo tomen personal, es que la mayoría hacen iguales como 1827, no es que no me guste el emparejamiento sino que ponen siempre igual, al menos quisiera que escribieran más R27, 6927, F27, G27).**

**Este one-shot es dedicado exclusivamente a Mukuro, ya que es uno de mis personajes favoritos además para su cumpleaños, ya pasado. Perdón, Mukuro-kun! TT^TT**

**Espero que les haya gustado!**

**Reviews!**


End file.
